Before
by Chezzy123
Summary: Childhood friends never really leave. Leyna AU.


**Just an idea I've been playing with for a while. Should be multi-chapter.**

* * *

Reyna slowly trudged through the snow towards her car. If you called old scrap metal nailed into a car shape with a weak engine a car. Reyna wished she'd the time and tools to shovel the driveway, but all her money went to her college tuition.

So she was forced to spend this lovely weekend working overtime at her minimum wage job. In the snow, with a crappy car, and no social life.

Reyna finally reached the piece of crap car. She wrenched the door open causing an avalanche of snow. Holding back her anger, she sat down in her car and slammed the door. She jammed the key into the ignition and turned it.

"Come on you little piece of shit, work!" She smashed her hand into the dashboard. "Come on… come on!" The car started. "OH YEAH!" Reyna pressed the gas pedal to the floor and wrestled control over the car. The car cut through the snow at an agonizing pace. Finally she reached the local McDonalds. Yes, she worked at McDonalds. Her life sucked.

"You're late, Rivera," her boss growled as she jogged in.

"Sorry, sorry, my car got stuck," she muttered, pulling her hat on and pinning on her nametag. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," her boss threatened before leaving her to work.

After 6 hours of fat guys, whiney children, and almost deaf grandparents, Reyna was ready to leave.

She trudged back to her car and drove home. Reyna walked inside and collapsed on the couch.

Her phone rang off. _New text from: Ally Chance_. Ally, her coworker. Reyna slid her phone open and read the text.

_Wanna go to the club tonight?_

Reyna frowned. A new message popped up.

_You need to get a social life. _

Dammit Ally, ruining her plan.

_Fine. But can you come pick me up? My cars broken. _I typed

_ Sure, and you better be dressed up! _Ally answered.

Dressed up. In what? Reyna went to dig around in her closet. Jacket, shirt, shirt, jacket, jacket, shirt, and a dress. Ally would kill her if her if she didn't wear the dress. The said dress looked low cut and short but it was a pretty purple. She slipped off her work clothes and wiggled into the dress. It was had a modest enough neck line, though Reyna threw a jacket on over it.

"This better be ok," Reyna muttered to herself as she braided her hair and slapped on some makeup. The doorbell rang a moment after she finished.

"Coming!" she called. She walked to the door and flung it open.

"Rey! You look great!" Ally said. She was wearing a short black dress with a very low neckline.

"Thanks, you look good to!" Reyna said, trying to mimic her mood. It didn't work.

"What's up? You seem sad."

"It's nothing, let's just go. I'll be fine," Reyna said, pasting on a smile and pulling Ally out the door.

They were at the club in a matter of minutes. They walked in to a pounding beat and a big crowd of people.

"Reyna! Mingle!" Ally commanded, yelling over the music. Reyna sighed.

"Ok, but how?"

"For god's sake Reyna, talk to people!"

Reyna nodded. Ally smiled and dragged Reyna off to a group of guys.

"Hey boys. How are you?" Ally asked, twirling her hair stupidly.

A blonde guy in the back smiled. "Well I'm fine, what about you?"

"Great! Now that I met you!" Ally chirped. Reyna choked back a gag. Flirting was so stupid.

A boy sitting at the bar caught her eye. He had curly brown hair and was slumped in a chair. He looked like he wanted to be there as much as she did.

"Hi," Reyna said, sliding into a chair next to him. He glanced up at her.

"Hey," he swirled his drink slowly.

"This place is loud, isn't it?"

They boy smiled. "Yeah, a little bit."

Reyna held out her hand. "Reyna."

The boy looked at her hand cautiously before shaking it. "Leo."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You want a drink?" Leo asked.

Reyna shook her head. "No thanks."

Leo smirked. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

"I was about to say the same thing."

"You wanna ditch?" he asked.

She glanced around for Ally. She was currently lip-locked with blondie and it didn't look like they'd be stopping soon.. Reyna wasn't exactly the person to run off at night with strange men, but she defiantly didn't want to spend another minute in the club.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, R&R please.**


End file.
